Naruto: Next Generation
by Gaaraxx33
Summary: NAruto and the gang are now grown up and it is time for the next generation to arrive there kids. With new threats and old threats will the next generation be able to cope. I suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Haru come on you will be late for your last day of the academy.

"I'm coming mom"

As Haru Uzumaki walked out the door to head out to the academy he met up with his best friend Itachi Uchiha and his twin sister Kumo.

"Hey guys aren't you guys pumped for the big exam today! yelled Haru

"I wish sometimes he could be less quiet "whispered Kumo to her brother.

I know what you mean" replied Itachi

They continued to walk to the academy. As they were walking they saw Shiba a fellow classmate walking towards the academy.

"Hey guys have you ever noticed that Shiba-kun has a nice butt." said Haru

"BAKA!" screamed Kumo as she hit him in the face.

"Ow Kumo-chan why do you have to hit so hard."

"I only have to hit you because you are Baka."

"Oh god I think Kumo has been around Aunt Sakura much." muttered Itachi

"What did you say". screamed Kumo

"Nothing". replied Itachi

They entered the classroom to see that almost everyone was already ready for the written part of the exam.

"Late again as usually Haru, Itachi, and ", said Iruka in a irritated voice.

"Sorry there Iruka-sensei but it's not our fault you see...

But Haru was cut off by Iruka who said.

"I don't want to hear your excuse just sit down an get ready to the take the test!"

"Yes Iruka-sensei" they replied in unison.

As they took there seats Iruka passed out the exams. When Haru got his he looked down at it, it didn't seem so hard.

After an hour Iruka finally said time is up and he collected all the tests.

After he had collected them all he told them to line up in alphabetical order.

Next they had to show there teachers if they could do all the basic ninjustu.

When it was finally Haru turn he made three  
shadow clones which surprised some of the judges but Iruka just smiled.

Later that day Haru ran through the door of his house and immediately went into the kitchen to tell his mom that he had passed.

"Mom mom I passed i passed I'm a gennin!

"Oh that's great honey replied Sakura Uzumaki. How bout in celebration a take you to Ichiraku's and you can get all you can eat ramen."

"Yay thanks mom your the best".

At Ichiraku's Haru talked about how good he did and how he surprised all the examiners when he preformed shadow clones.

"Tomorrow they announce the new gennin teams I wonder who's goin to be on my sensei, but whoever is on my team I hope it's Itachi." said Haru

"Well than let's see who you get and don't be  
disappointed if he's not because you might find  
someone even better than Itachi who is on your team."

"Okay mom no matter who is on my team I

won't be disappointed believe it." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day when everyone had gathered in to the class room Iruka sensei walked into the room.

"Okay you new gennins today I will be announcing your new teams.

Remember you are stuck with this team so try to get along. announced Iruka

So he began listing the names of the new teams.

"Team 7: Inuzuka Shiba, Uchiha Itachi, and Uzumaki Haru!"

Haru ears went up as he heard his name announced. He was happy with his team, his best friend and his crush all on the same team this could be fun for him.

Team 8: Aburame Shin, Hyuuga Karoi, and Uchiha Kumo!

"Oh god I have to be with the Aburame freak and a Hyuuga. Just my luck." thought Kumo

Team 10: Akimichi Chomaru, Nara Shikaro, and Yamanaka Ayame!

Oh god just my luck I get the lazy and the fat boy moaned Ayame.

But before Chomaru could even go after Ayame , Shikaro and Haru held him back.

"That's all the teams now you should start to report to your jounin sensei as I am no longer your sensei I wish you all the best of luck and hope you succeed in being a gennin". announced Iruka

As Haru walked out of the academy he met up with his two new teammates.

"Hey guys I think we should start heading over to the place are new sensei told us to meet. said Haru

"Yea we probaly should so let's go" replied Shiba

As they arrived at the training grounds they waited for there sensei to show.

"Oh my god what is taking so long for him to come I officially hate our new sensei." said Haru

A voice behind him said,

"You hate me well than this isn't the best thing to say to me when we just met."

Haru was startled and fell out of shock. He looked up to see a man in his early 20s with silver hair and a mask over his face.

"0k to start off why don't we introduce ourselves why don't you tell me your names, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies, and your goals in life.

Why don't we start with you first." pointing at Shiba.

"My name is Shiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Gouba. My likes are pets and my dislikes are people who hurt pets. My hobbie is playing with my dog Gouba and my goal is to become worthy of the Inuzuka Clan."

"Ok now you pointing at Itachi."

"My name is Itachi Uchiha my likes are well I don't have many, I have many dislikes, my hobbies are training and my goal is to become the strongest Uchiha ever and live up to my family name."

"Ok now lastly...

My name is Haru Uzumaki remember it my likes are ramen my dislikes are people who doubt me my hobbies are training to become strong and my goal is to become Hokage and surpass all the other Hokages including my dad believe it!

"Ok then now let's move on...

"Hey wait what about you!" interrupted Haru

"Oh my name is Hatake Shiro my likes I'd rather not say my dislikes are really of no concern my hobbies well I don't have many and my goal I don't feel like telling you."

"Well that was a lot if information." muttered Haru

"Ok then now let's start off with a little test."

"What a test I thought we were done with those." said Haru

"Well this is a different test this is a test to see if you really are ready to become gennins."

"Wait I thought we already were gennins." said Shiba

"No you are not yet until you can pass this test".

"And what kind of test is this exactly" asked Itachi

"It is a test to see if you can get these bells from me before 12:00 but if you don't get a bell than you fail and have to go back to the academy." replied Shiro

"Wait but there is only two bells" Haru said

"Exactly so at least one of you is going to fail and go back to the academy." replied Shiro

"Hey but that's not fair" complained Haru

"A life as a shinobi is not fair so you have to deal with the unfairness" replied Shiro

"So I get stuck with Hokage-sama's son and the great Sasuke Uchiha's son as part of my team. My dad told me to watch the Uzumaki kid cause he would be a big troublemaker guess he was right so far." thought Shiro

"I have to get a bell I won't let all that hard work and training go to a waste. thought Haru

"I need to become a gennin if I'm going to become a great Uchiha." thought Itachi

"I need one of those bells I can't let down the Inuzuka clan." thought Shiba

"Ok" said Shiro

"Ready and begin!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry about no authors notes for the first two chapters. And since I uploaded them both in the same day ok so Haru will be basically like Naruto who is his dad and Kumo will be kind of like Sakura because thaw who trained her and Itachi will be a little like Sasuke but more open and nicer. Ok here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Ready and begin! Said Shiro

Immediately the team dispersed into the forest to hide.

"So far so good" thought Shiro

The gennins had met up deep inside a forest so they could discuss about what they would do.

"Ok guys we aren't going to get these bells if we don't work together because we have no chance against someone of his level". Itachi said

"Even though only two of us will get the bells it is better than all of us going back to the academy".

"Ok then we need some sort of plan if we are going to get those bells."

Shiba said

"Ok then let's get down to business then." said Itachi

"Boy they sure are taking a long time in there I was sure they would have already attacked by now." thought Shiro

"Now Haru" shouted someones voice out of the forest

" Kage Bunshin no jutsu". shouted Haru

As 100s of Harus appeared.

"Let's go the" Haru's clones said

"Wow shadow clones at this age is impressive"

Shiro said as he kicked one of Haru's clones and then began kicking and punching the clones.

"Let's go Shiba" yelled Itachi

"Ok Gouba let's go" yelled Shiba

Shiro eyes widened as two of Haru's clones suddenly became Itachi and Shiba.

" Katon Goukkayu no Jutsu" yelled Itachi as a huge fireball shot out of his mouth.

Shiro just barely dodged it before Shiba said

"Tsuuga" and hit Shiro with her technique

But before Shiro fell to the ground there was a poof and a log was there instead if Shiro.

"Very impressive you almost got me there." Shiro said

"Damn it we missed him". Itachi said

"Looks like we our going to gave to fight are best to get those bells now." said Haru

"Ok then let's go". said Itachi

"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu" Itachi yelled

"Shiba cover me ok" said Haru

"Got it" announced Shiba

Itachi was hitting and kicking Shiro but to no avail as Shiro blocked every hit.

"Itachi now" yelled Haru

Katon" Goukakyuu no justu" yelled Itachi

Shiro this time used a jutsu if his own and with a water bullet pit out the flame but as the smoke cleared he saw Haru with a ball of charka in his hand.

"Oh shit" thought Shiro

Just before impact Haru yelled

"Rasengan!"

There was an explosion and as the smoke cleared up they saw Shiro perfectly fine.

"Thank goodness I was able to put a clone right before me and lessened the impact." thought Shiro

"What I didn't think I missed" said Haru

"Ok time for us to use both if out best jutsus."

said Itachi

"Ok Shiba stay back we will finish this". replied

Haru

"Ok" Shiba replied

Then Itachi put down his left arm and lightning started to form in the shape of a blade and Haru started his technique.

"Ok then let's go." yelled Haru

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

They both charged at Shiro.

"What chakra both these techniques have this is amazing". thought Shiro

As Haru and Itachi started attacking Shiro was dodging for his life.

As he was dodging he stumbled and was about to get hit but before impact Shiro grabbed both of there hands and threw them away just as the two landed the timer went of.

"Dang it we failed now we have to go back to that boring academy". moaned Haru

"You guys were very impressive I must admit". said Shiro

"Some of those techniques are jounin level jutsus. But you guys weren't able to achieve the goal of getting these bells so the punishment is...

"You pass." Shiro announced

"What" all three of them replied

"Our you guys deaf I said you guys pass."

"But why you said that if we didn't get a bell than we would fail." said Haru

"That was to see how you guys would act if at least one of you would fail."

"This test was to see how you would work together not to test your strength."

"I would say you guys our very strong but you also had teamwork which is the main quality we are looking for."

"Yay we passed we are now gennin!" cheered Haru

Shiba was very happy to as she jumped up and down with Haru.

Itachi just stood there smiling.

"Ok guys tomorrow you need to meet me same time, we will have are first mission tomorrow so be ready."

"Hai Shiro- sensei." they replied

They then took off back home to tell there parents about the day they had.

Ok guys that's the end of chapter 3 I hope you liked it and review it will improve the story if you just review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Ok Guys well no one is reivewing still so ill do a couple more chapters and if know one reveiws than ill just drop the story. I really need help writing this.  
Chapter 4 "Shiba-chan you in postion?" asked Haru through the radio.  
"Yea Itachi what about you are you in position?" "Yea lets just catch this thing already." replied Itachi. Team 7 was on its first mission. "I see the target moving, Haru its by your postion!" warned Itachi.  
"I got it shadow clone jutsu!" As hundred of clones came after the cat. "Hey guys I g...Ahhhhhhhhh!" "Whats wrong" yelled Itachi Shiba and Itachi found Haru being attacked by the cat.  
"Come on its a 10 pound cat". Said Itachi "Haru! You Baka! Your letting a stupid cat scratch you like that!" scolded Shiba But Shiba-chan! This cats so evil"! complained Haru "Dobe" Itachi mummured.  
"What you say Teme!" "Nothing" replied Itachi not wanting to argue with him right now. They walked back to the Hokage Tower. Haru was complaining the whole time.  
"So was your mission success?" asked Shiro "Ya but Haru had some trouble" Itachi said smirking "That cat is evil this should have been at least a C rank mission!" whined Haru "Oh shut it. It was a cat, those things aren't the brightest things. Now if it was a dog then that whould be a different story." said Shiba.  
"Well lets report to the Hokage" replied Shiro Uzumaki Naruto the 6th Hokage. Hero of the Leaf after he had defeated Sasuke and convinced him to return to the Leaf. Together they were able to defeat Madara and Sakura and Kakashi were able to defeat Zetsu. Tsunade had then retired as Hokage and Naruto had taken the position. Since then there had been peace between the Hidden Villages. "So I'm assuming your mission was a success?". asked Naruto "Yea piece of cake! Now old man give us a mission that I can show my skill!" demanded Haru "The mission was kinda of boring" said Itachi "I actually agree with Haru on this one" mummured Shiba. "Oh dear this isn't going to be good" thought Shiro.  
There was a silence while Naruto was thinking. "I assume Itachi and Haru you have heard the story of our first C ranked mission."  
"Hai". The two of them replied.  
"Wait what happened" asked Shiba.  
"Our genin team of Me, Sasuke, and Sakura were getting bored of the D missions so we asked the 3rd. More like I complained to him. He gave us a simple mission. To escort a bridge bulider back to the Wave so he could bulid a important bridge. During the mission we were attacked by an S ranked criminal but luckily are sensei has able to defeat him. He came back but with someone else just as dangerous. We all almost died. Sasuke was down but I defeated the guy." Shiba was surpised something like that happened. "But that only happened to you!" said Haru "Ok fine then I have a mission for you. Your mission is to escort Princess Kaede. A girl around their age walked into the room. "Wow" said Haru "Hn" said Itachi "Shes pretty" said Shiba "Hello Princess Kaede this will be the team that will escort you back home to the Wave." said Naruto "Alright go pack up and meet at the gate in a hour" Shiro told them "Hai" they replied An hour later they all met at the gate.  
"I would perfer that Haru-san carried me" Kaede told them.  
"Alright get on my back" Haru replied blushing madly.  
The first few hours nothing happened until they started traveling through what seemed like an abandoned town. Itachi and Haru both felt something. "Itachi" said Haru.  
"Yea I know" replied Itachi.  
They both turned around and threw kunai at the three strangers. They dodged and came after them.  
"Katon Goukkayu no jutsu" yelled Itachi as a fire ball came out of his mouth towards them.  
"Water Style Water Wall" shouted one of the strangers. "Shiba protect the Princess" shouted Shiro But just as he said that the other to came behind him and stabbed him.  
"Sensei!" yelled Shiba "Damn it" yelled Haru "This isn't good" said Itachi "Shadow Clone jutsu!" yelled Haru as hundreds of clones appeared. "Keep them distracted Haru." Yelled Itachi "Yea I got you" replied Haru "Water Style Water Dragon" yelled the other ninja. "Crap he destroyed them so quick!" yelled Haru Itachi appeared behind one of the guys with a chidori but when he hit him he just turned into water.  
"Damn it a water clone" "Summoning Jutsu!"  
Everyone turned to see Haru about to summon something. "Haru don't I'm here." said Shiro "Shiro-sensei!" replied Haru "Let me take these guys. You and Itachi did good. I just had to confirm who they were after first." "Haha this guy thinks he can take us" said one of the enemy shinobi. "You don't think I can" replied Shiro behind him and used chidori to stab it right through the guy. "Alright whos next" said Shiro "This guy is good lets go" said one of the shinobi.  
"Ya hes powerful" said the other ninja. With that they left very quickly. "Good job team. Itachi very fast. And Haru, who were you going to summon." "Well I was going to summon my personal summon Gamakichi." relpied Haru "The Toad boss!" asked Shiro "No hes not yet. His dad which is my dads summon is still cheif. Hes next in line though."  
"Wow the dobe can summon something that powerful." thought Itachi "Harus really powerful and kinda of cute to." thought Shiba. "Well lets move then we should be there soon."  
"Hai!" the 3 genin replied.

A/N- Ok so that was a pretty long chapter. The fight scene was probaly so can you people please review. If you can thanks!


End file.
